Slendybob
SpongeBob SquarePants from an alternate universe, known in the normal universe as Slendybob '''is a vicious murderer first seen in YouTube Poop: Slendybob gets fired up. This character was SpongeBob triggered by Mr. Krabs firing him and playing a lot of DOOM. He started his 1st murdering spree starting with Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and finally, Mr. Krabs, then later going to the normal universe. His theme song is Skillet - Monster. Biography One day, SpongeBob was anxious for the new DOOM game for Xbox 360 and needed it badly (which started his thirst for blood). List of victims and their deaths (Slendybob's Universe) *Sandy Killed after telling Spongebob to go outside. *Squidward Killed by chainsaw after telling Patrick to keep it down when it was Slendybob behind him. *Patrick After he hid in his rock after seeing Squidward die, Slendybob could have decapacitated him off camera, which is supported with the fact that his head was stuck to the top of his rock. *A fish Death by having his eyes burned out by Slendybob. *Mr. Krabs After being rejected from his job at The Krab Krusty because of a nickel, Slendybob came up with a plan to sneak in and kill him. Before he killed him, he said he was going to pay. Shorty after, Mr. Krabs died via. a spatula to the face. (DankBob's universe) *Larry Got his face eaten off. The footage was taken by BBPD, or the Bikini Bottom Police Department. *Knight Killed - probably by the same means as Larry. *DankBob DankPants Slendybob cut of the power to his house, then called him... and just breathed heavily into the phone. Then, as he was sleeping, Slendybob came up behind him, using the face of Larry (A possible reference to Moar Krabs), then took the face off and killed Spongebob by stabbing him with a spatula. '''NOTABLY THE MOST GRUESOME DEATH. *Stinky Cheeks Axed in the arm, mutilated, and strung to the bark of her tree. *Slickward Tentacles Got his eyes sliced off, then mutilated into chum, and to make things worst, Slendybob ate said chum. * Moar Krabs Same as Slickward *Mrs. Puff Stabbed by Slendybob's Spatula. It was later confirmed that she got deflated. *Lameton Had his eye strung to a knife blade in the control room of his tank. *Patjerk Star After watching PPAP, his rock roof with a spike filled ceiling fell on him, thus resulted in a sharp death. Can be partially blamed with the fact the grave punishments do come to people who actually like PPAP. *Stampy the Snail Stabbed... and killed. *DoodleBob Stabbed through the stomach with Slendybob's trusty spatula. *Bikini Bottom Residents Some deaths happened when people were trying to evacuate from The Krab Krusty. Likes * His Job * Lusty Krabs * Tubby * Skodwarde * His spatula * DOOM * Killing Dislikes * People who get in his way * Mr. Krabs * Seasons 6 through 9 of Spongebob Appearances *YouTube Poop: Slendybob gets fired up. *YouTube Poop: Live free or Dankbob. *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 2 - Judgement Day *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 3 - Silence of the Fish Approach He murders with a spatula sometimes, and often intimates the victim as seen in YouTube Poop: Live free or Dankbob when he cuts off the power at SpongeBob's house with a greasy spatula before going in for the kill. He also can travel from a dimension to another to catch his prey just as he did with Larry the Lobster, whom he killed devouring his head. Slendybob's approach is similar to that of the Slender Man and Sonic.exe. Trivia *His appearance gets worse as he appears in more YouTube Poops, the most notable aspect being his morbid and devilish smile keeps growing. * Slendybob may be the most evil YouTube Poop character along with Lusty Krabs, Pranktin and The Black Hiver. See Also Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Sea creatures Category:Demons Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Viacom Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Deformed Creatures Category:PWAF Category:Alternate Forms of Characters